


Я, сам, в тебе, вместе

by alessie



Series: Триумвират [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessie/pseuds/alessie
Summary: Первая часть цикла Триумвират. Дуку удается уговорить Оби-Вана перейти на Темную сторону





	Я, сам, в тебе, вместе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I, Myself, In You, Together](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356562) by calicokat. 



> Переведено для WTF Obi-Wan Kenobi 2017  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

Дыхание Энакина неуверенно сбивается, когда Оби-Ван гладит его по голове; пальцы скользят по коротко подстриженным волосам, пока не касаются длинной косички — воплощения его обета служения.

— Ты всегда был никудышным падаваном.

Эти слова ранят. Энакин чувствует, как из пореза ключом бьют ярость и обида, но между ними сочится отчаяние — и оно сильнее всего.

— Ты никогда не слушался, не мог ждать и постоянно дерзил в ответ.

В голосе Оби-Вана — весёлые нотки, а в дыхании слышится смех. Его глаза кажутся серыми в бледном свете двух ночных лун этой планеты.

— Учитель.

В этом обращении — мольба. У слов прошедшее время, которое холодным грузом оседает в животе Энакина. Он многим пожертвовал, чтобы найти этого человека. Он ослушался своего нового учителя и на месяцы бросил жену в одиночестве. Он не уверен, что ему осталось, куда возвращаться, но ещё хуже будет вернуться одному. Он хотел бы, чтобы его накрыла ярость — гнев из-за потраченных впустую усилий, — но пока она отступает перед разливающимся по телу ознобом. Часть его думает, что главная вина тут его — то, что он послушался Совета джедаев и не пришёл раньше. Почему он не уехал раньше? Он столько раз по мелочи пренебрегал приказами Оби-Вана. Неужели на какое-то время им действительно удалось убедить его, что Оби-Ван мертв?

— Был ли я вообще когда-нибудь твоим учителем? — Оби-Ван нежно перебирает косичку пальцами, изучая переплетения светлых волос и маленький узелок на конце. Он поднимает глаза, и его взгляд холоден, а слова звучат угрозой. — Хочешь ли ты, чтобы я им был?

Грудь Энакина сжимается от дурного предчувствия. Как бы он хотел сейчас, чтобы ему просто сказали, что делать. В этот раз он, может быть, наконец-то готов слушать. Но его учителю чего-то не хватает, чего-то, на что он привык полагаться. Он знает, что это забрал Дуку.

— Учитель, — повторяет он и надеется, что годы обучения помогут ему отказаться от этого слова. — Я не хочу драться с вами.

— Ты и не собираешься драться со мной, — Оби-Ван звучит уверенно, и на мгновение Энакин сомневается в себе. — Ты пришёл сюда, чтобы спасти меня, падаван.

— Вы не такой, — Энакин знает, что говорит, но ему требуется усилие, чтобы поверить в свои слова. Оби-Ван — так близко, чуть ниже ростом и изящнее, — ощущается абсолютно настоящим. — Что бы Дуку ни сделал с вами...

Слова замирают в воздухе, когда Оби-Ван оставляет косичку лежать на его плече с извиняющейся улыбкой.

— А знаешь, я никогда тебя не хотел.

Энакин пошатывается под весом обрушившейся на него реальности.

— Знаю, — слышит он свой голос.

— Тебя хотел Квай-Гон. Тебя — больше, чем кого бы то ни было. Я никогда раньше его таким не видел, — яд за словами Оби-Вана почти осязаем, и его гнев обрушивается на Энакина как обжигающая волна. Оби-Ван хищно щурит глаза. — Но он всегда увлекался самыми безнадежными проектами. Сначала я думал, что всё будет как обычно. Но ты всё изменил, а он погиб.

— Да прекратите же. — Это просьба и приказ. Оби-Ван оставляет без внимания и то, и другое.

— Ты меня раздражаешь. Но что я действительно ненавижу, так это твою уверенность в том, что тебе все должны. В этом вопросе я согласен с Дуку. Тебе повезло, что я не бросил тебя где-нибудь или не продал.

Горячая вспышка ярости проносится через Энакина, но её не хватает на то, чтобы побудить его к действию.

— Прекратите, — шепчет он, прерывисто дыша; но над этим он не властен. Всей его силы недостаточно, чтобы заставить Оби-Вана взять эти слова обратно.

Оби-Ван касается его лица.

— Ты знал, что я не хотел тебя. Но ты всё спасал меня, когда мог бы отпустить, всякий раз. И ты до сих пор хочешь спасти меня. Я всё не понимал, что ты просто хотел, чтобы я дал тебе какое-то направление, что-то ощутимое; ведь больше у тебя ничего не было. Но сейчас у тебя есть Падме.

Сердце Энакина подскакивает к горлу. Конечно, Оби-Ван знает. Сколько раз они завуалированно обсуждали это? Ему стыдно за своё удивление.

— Но должно быть что-то ещё.

Оби-Ван ласково обводит линию челюсти с тем едва заметным восхищением, которое всё реже проскальзывало между ними по мере того, как Энакин взрослел и становился всё независимей. Прикосновение посылает мурашки по спине Энакина.

— Должно быть, ты любишь меня.

Ледяной комок в животе Энакина разбивается тошнотой. С его склонностью к насилию он хочет — и ещё как — опровергнуть эти слова кулаками или световым мечом.

Но именно преданность и любовь останавливают его руку.

— Иногда, учитель, я вас ненавижу.

Оби-Ван фыркает. Всё в нём вот уже двенадцать лет как знакомо: отблеск радости в глазах, чуть кривая усмешка и складки в уголках губ, мозоли на пальцах, касающихся лба Энакина.

— Иногда, пока ты спал, я трогал себя, представляя, как я тебя трахаю.

Судорога в желудке оставляет кислый привкус в горле. Глаза жжёт. Злиться бессмысленно. Энакин знает, что откажется даже от своего тела, если это позволит им снова быть на равных. Порыв поддаться и уступить вызывает у него тошноту. Он уязвим, и он боится, не смерти, но потери.

— Хочешь знать, как Дуку удалось обратить меня, Энакин? — спрашивает Оби-Ван. Энакин хочет и не хочет, поэтому молчит. — Он лгал мне и играл со мной. Он мучил меня неизвестностью, пока мне не стало всё равно. Тогда он пришёл ко мне, и сел рядом, и мы поужинали вместе; он похвалил меня за то, как я не поддался на его уловки. А потом он рассказал мне обо мне и о себе, и мы говорили о Квай-Гоне. Но не это всё было причиной. Она появилась в самом конце, когда я увидел, насколько он стар, и насколько устал, и насколько слаб и напуган. Она появилась, когда он прижал меня к себе и сказал, что просит прощения за то, в какую катастрофу превратил мою жизнь его падаван. Этот чопорный старик. Знаешь, что я тогда осознал?

— Нет, учитель, — отвечает Энакин, и голос его куда слабее его самого.

— Я осознал, что в Ордене меня удерживали вовсе не какие-то возвышенные идеалы бескорыстного служения. И даже не то, что меня просто так воспитали. Я оставался, потому что любил Храм, потому что любил Квай-Гона и потому что любил тебя. Это, в сущности, делает меня негодным джедаем, верно? Но я и не могу представить себе другого джедая.

С нижнего века Энакина скатывается слеза и медленно и горячо скользит по щеке. Он чувствует себя преданным, и вместе с этим приходит ненависть. Если Оби-Ван никогда не был джедаем, то тогда что же остаётся ему и чему он мог научиться? Он осознает, что и сам он никогда не был джедаем, и что-то в нём, в самом его существе, соскальзывает и рушится. Он всегда думал, что если и есть человек, соответствующий этим идеалами, то это его учитель. Костяшки пальцев Оби-Вана нежно касаются его шеи.

— Дуку предпочёл бы, чтобы я тебя убил, — Оби-Ван всё ещё улыбается. — Но у меня есть идея получше. Теперь я хочу тебя, Энакин. Хочу тебя на моей стороне. И я хочу, чтобы ты привёл Падме.

Помимо воли Энакин чувствует облегчение, неожиданную и безумную надежду. Он борется с собой, его лучшая сторона с его худшей, и он не уверен, какая из них какая. Рука Оби-Вана сжимает его плечо. Только это придаёт ему силы.

— Так что скажи мне, — медленно говорит Оби-Ван, и каждое его слово даёт Энакину новую опору, — ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоим учителем?

Даже теперь, после всех этих слов Оби-Вана, теперь, когда Энакин знает, как неистово он раздражает и всегда раздражал Оби-Вана, ответ прост и очевиден.

— Да.

В конце концов, Энакин оставался джедаем по одной единственной причине — любви, которую он начал испытывать к этому человеку. Взаимность в этот момент значит для него всё; Оби-Ван обнимает его, и последний отблеск света в нём гаснет.


End file.
